A ReTelling
by andrea kamille
Summary: Sydney went back after she went missing but this time, she remembers everything... But she also has a surprise...
1. Chapter 1

I do not own alias… please don't sue me…

A Re-Telling

"Kendall" a gruff voice said

"It's me Sydney-" she was cut of with Kendall asking

"Agent Bristow ? Where are you! "

"If you just let me finish! Anyway, I was knocked-Is this phone secure?" she asked before continuing her tale.

"Yes. Now, what is it you were saying?"

"I was in on my way out of the hotel when suddenly a person in black followed me. To make the long story short I got knocked out and next thing I know I'm in a dark alley way in Hong Kong."

"Hong Kong?" he said more of a statement than a question.

"Yes. Um… is Natasha with you?"

After a long silence.

"Go to the safe house there. I'm sure you know where that is. I'll send someone over. And Agent Bristow, don't reveal ANYTHING. Am I making myself clear?"

"Fine." She said through gritted teeth.

After hours and hours of waiting in one of the rooms in the safe house, someone knocked on the door. _"Finally!"_

"Come in."

Syd pov

Slowly, the door knob turned and the door finally opened

"_What the hell is He doing here!"_

"Sydney is that you?"

"Hello Vaughn." I said coolly.

"_I'm gonna let Kendall pay for this. BIG TIME!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Syd pov

When Vaughn started talking I just did my best to listen. He kept on talking about me dying. _Hello! I'm here! In the flesh! I Am NOT dead!_ He then talked about my old apartment burning down and everyone inside-including me- dying. Plus Francie as the second double and stuff like that. _You don't have to tell me everything that has happened! I know every single detail!_ Of course I can't really say this because of Kendall. _Bla-bla-bla… _-sigh- _here comes the hair thing!Wait-is that a RING?_

"Vaughn, why are you wearing that ring?"

"Syd..I'm married…but, we thought you were dead."

_He's married! You've been in harder situations before. You saw them already! Of course, they're married! Breathe in. Breathe out. Remember; You Don't care about him. You only care about Natasha. Oh my God! Natasha!_

"Vaughn."

"…but I really thought you were dead and-"

"Vaughn!"

"huh?"

"When are we coming back?"

"um…we could go now .. if you want.."

"Okay. Let's go!" with that I went straight out of the room.

Syd POV

Going back to the JTF brought back old memories both good and bad. When we entered the rotunda, everything seemed like before. Agents running around the place, finishing deadlines and going for coffee breaks. I was met with curious glances from new agents. Surprised looks from those who have worked and heard of me. However, these are not the faces I've been waiting two years for. On our way to the debrief room, I noticed a familiar stony faced figure with a couple of junior agents who are clearly intimidated by him. After taking a good look, my suspicions were correct. I walked to him as fast as I can and stopped about 2 feet and said

"daddy."

This got his attention and looked my way. Then, I threw myself at him. Holding onto him as if I'm a 6-year old seeing her dad for the first time. When he was brought out of his trance he asked a question which didn't surprise me

"Sydney, is that really you?"

"Yup! In the flesh!" I answered desperately trying to lighten the mood. This brought a light chuckle from him. After a couple of seconds, we realized that the junior agents were already staring at us. This gave my dad a reason to flash his famous death glare which made the agents move out of our way. _"Yup, some things never change."_


	3. Chapter 3

In the debrief room. Everyone was staring at me. Everyone namely: Weiss, Marshall, Dixon and Vaughn. Even my dad is watching me. I love the attention I'm getting but a girl's have her limits. Thankfully, the doors opened revealing Kendall. _"I've never been this thankful of seeing a bald man before." _

"Everyone, thank you for waiting for me. As you all know, Agent Bristow is in fact alive and not dead as you were all told. What I'll be saying will stay in these four walls and will NEVER come out. Nine months after Agent Bristow's supposed death, she came to me and said that The Covenant, as you all know, is a new terrorist organization, was the one responsible for her staged death and abduction. She told me everything that has happened to her for the past nine months. The Covenant was trying to brain wash her. They wanted her to become Julia Thorne. At first, Miss Bristow here didn't give in. But after realizing that they will just keep on doing this to her if she doen't give into their wishes, she made them believe that they indeed, brain wash her. After she gained their trust, she was allowed to leave their headquarters and live on her own. She was an assassin for the covenant so if they need her, she's the one they call to do the job done. She became a double-agent for the CIA. She-"

The door suddenly opened revealing a girl about 1-year old.

"Kenda?" the girl said while looking around the room.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Kenda?" the girl said while looking around the room._

Weiss POV

Kendall has a daughter? Whose a girl in their right mind would want to sleep with him? Wait, his file doesn't say anything about a daughter and why would his kid call him by his last name?

"Mama!" the girl said and ran to Sydney.

Sydney picked the girl up and sat her on her lap and started tickling her. It was so obvious that Sydney love the girl so much by the way she holds and plays with her.

"Hello kiddo. I missed you." Sydney said.

"I miss you too mama" the girl replied then gave her mom a kiss in the cheek.

Everyone was watching the interaction between mother and daughter. Everyone except Kendall has the same question in their mind. _"Who is the kid's father?"_

"Everyone! Could you now please move your attention to me so that we could finish."

Everyone looked towards Kendall's direction and then Weiss said under his breath.

"Jealous of the attention you're not getting?"

Everyone who heard tried to hide their laughter by coughing and clearing their throats.

"Anyway, to make the long story short, Miss Bristow here is going to be back in the CIA. IF anyone asks anything about this meeting just tell them it's the usual debrief. That's all. Dismissed. Agent Bristow please stay behind."

When everyone left, Kendall talked to Sydney.

"Agent Bristow. You will not answer any questions regarding the last two years except if it's really needed. By this, no personal exceptions. "

"Could I tell my father?'

-sigh-"ONLY your father."

"Thank you for taking care of Natasha."

"Welcome."

With that, Sydney left with her daughter and headed towards her father's room.

Jack POV

"_So, I'm a grandfather. The girl is about a year old which means it's either Sydney was already pregnant when she disappeared or she got pregnant when she disappeared. Who is her father? I already have a feeling it's Agent Vaughn but I'll let Sydney tell me on her own. What's her name?-"_

My train of thought was disturbed when Sydney knocked on the door of my office.

"Come in."

Sydney went in with her daughter and sat on one of the chairs in front of Jack while her daughter is sitting on her lap.

"Dad. I know you have a LOT of questions that's why I asked Kendall if I could tell you. So, I'm going to let you ask me one question here then we talk somewhere… PRIVATELY."

"What's her name?"

Sydney was shocked. She thought her dad is going to ask her something like_ "Who is her father?"_ But not a simple question like that. Her dad has reasons so she just answered it.

"Natasha Isabelle Bristow. So when do we go?"

"Let me just turn off my computer and we're going."


End file.
